1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program, and, more particularly, relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program that use a tomographic image of an eye portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tomographic-image capturing devices for an eye portion, such as optical coherence tomography (OCT) devices, can three-dimensionally observe the state of the inside of the retinal layer. Because such a tomographic-image capturing device is useful in more accurately diagnosing a disease, the tomographic-image capturing device has attracted attention in recent years. As a type of OCT, for example, there is time domain OCT (TD-OCT) in which a supercontinuum light source and a Michelson interferometer are used in combination. This is configured to obtain information concerning depth resolution in such a manner that interference light which interferes with back-scattered light for a signal arm is measured by scanning the delay of a reference arm. However, with such TD-OCT, acquisition of an image at a high speed is difficult. Thus, as a method for acquiring an image at a higher speed, spectral domain OCT (SD-OCT) is known as OCT in which a supercontinuum light source is used and in which an interferogram is acquired by a spectrometer. Furthermore, swept source OCT (SS-OCT) is known, in which a method for measuring a spectrum interference with a single-channel photodetector is used by using a high-speed wavelength-sweeping light source as a light source.
If a morphological change of the retina can be measured in a tomographic image captured using any one of the above-mentioned OCTs, quantitative diagnosis can be performed for the progress of a disease such as glaucoma or the degree of recovery after treatment. In order to quantitatively measure a morphological change of the retina, a technique in which, using a computer, the boundaries between individual layers of the retina are detected from a tomographic image and in which the thicknesses of the layers are measured is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-217811.